User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Emilie Brekke
Emilie Brekke is one of the residents in Fellenwort Hall, and is really the last person you'd want to meet. She has a twisted mentality and morality, and quite literally loves blood and killing. Nita keeps her as a “pet” and a guard. Appearance Emilie has long platinum blonde hair. Her eyes are also red, and it is their natural colouring. She wears a black and red white "gothic lolita" dresses. Personality Emilie is considerably one of the last people you'd want to meet in a dark alleyway, or just at all. She has a very unstable personality, and paraphilias for blood and killing- She finds sexual arousal and general excitement in the sight, smell, taste and feel of blood, the sound of dripping blood and heartbeats, but also in act of spilling and drinking blood, and killing others. A loud enough heartbeat could set her off. Because of this, unless she's being handled well, she can be very uncontrollable, and once she goes on a rampage, it's nigh-impossible to get her to stop. Emilie can’t talk, as she wasn’t given an education, and was mostly self-raised in the cold wilderness more of her life, and is quite "beastial" with how she acts. She communicates through gestures and noises, and she can’t read or write. Emilie never wears shoes, as she prefers to feel the ground. Emilie is very much a pet to Nita, as Nita find it hard to see Emilie as more than an animal, just a very powerful, and intelligent animal. Emilie generally spends her time playing about the mansion with the other residents, or being dressed up by Nita. She also acts as the guard to the mansion, and a force of destruction Nita uses to get rid of things she doesn't like. The times when Emilie get the urges and lust to kill and surround herself in blood are called her "episodes" among those in Nita' organisation. Emilie usually has an episode around once a month at best. Nita warns those who wish to see Emilie, or those who are sent out on missions with her, of certain rules: #''Do not'' run away if she gets "that look" in her eyes. Leave calmly and slowly, and the threat will subside. #''Do not'' get nervous. She will hear your heart beating loudly if you do, and you'll will likely trigger an episode. #''Do not'' talk about blood or killing around her, as it will likely trigger an episode. #If she has an episode while you're in a controlled room with her, those who can't escape quickly enough will be locked in with her. Background - Will be back very soon. Powers Emilie is terrifyingly powerful psychic. A Super Psychic already, she's capable of gaining the powers and natural abilities of those who she consumes the biomass/psionic framework (mind) of. *Assimilative Evolution Beyond this, she can also consume/absorb a number of energies and forces from others via physical contact- usually done via biting. *Emotional Vampirism *Energy Absorption *Energy Drain, Psionic Drain *Life-Force Absorption *Neuronal Vampirism *Psi Vampirism *Psychic Energy Absorption *Soul/Spirit Vampirism Through her tough life, Emilie has gained something of an instinct for fighting. Despite her intelligence lacking in many areas because of her upbringing, her insight and instinct in a fight are incredible. *Combat Specialist/Combat Perception At come point in her life, Emilie copied a psychic with the insanely rare power of immunity to psionics. This compounded her as a threat, meaning even the strongest of all psychics can't even affect her with their power. *Psionic Immunity Because of her incredible healing ability, Emilie has little to no fear of death or great injury during combat, meaning she attacks without any concern, using her regeneration to keep her going during tough fights. *Regeneration Combat Known Powers Emilie can copy the powers of those she consumes the biomass/mind of. This means that over her long life, she has gained an untold number of powers. The ones that are known are: *Acrylic Manipulation *Blood Manipulation *Crystal Manipulation *Feather Manipulation *Fissure Creation *Light Wall Generation *Nerve Gas Generation *Particulate Manipulation *Poison Breath *Protected Senses *Thought Inhibition *Thread Manipulation *Unsolid Movement *Vapor Manipulation *Vulnerability Inducement *Wood Manipulation 'Death-Force' Whether intentionally or not, Emilie has developed a technique of her own. In the same fashion as psychic elements, which are psions with specific information encoded in them to alter their properties to make them "emulate" elements, Emilie can encode information about death into psions. This is a very high-level technique, and it means that anything this "Death-Force" touches immediately dies with little to no resistence, unless the other person is too much more powerful than Emilie. When these attacks "hit" a living target, they don't kill in biologically. Instead, the information of "death" carried by the psions is instantaneously injected into the information of living target that's hit, altering their status from "living" to "dead", thus causing them to immediately die. *Conceptual Attacks *Death Inducement *"Death-Force" Attacks *"Death-Force" Constructs *"Death-Force" Generation *Lethal Actions *Lethal Environment Manipulation *One Hit Kill *Status Manipulation - Very limited, very specific. Changes the status of the living entity hit from "living" to "dead". Trivia *It's unsure as to what Emilie's actual preference between men and women is. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet